The cleaner comb was invented to fill the need for cleaning debris from VELCRO (hook/loop fastener material). VELCRO has been patented for many uses and is manufactured in many sizes. Over time VELCRO tends to accumulate debris, which is hard to remove, and reduces the VELCRO's effectiveness and appearance. The VELCRO cleaner cleans this debris by lifting it up with prongs that slide between the rows of hooks on the VELCRO. The prongs can be sized and spaced to match any type of VELCRO made.